The need for a step for assistance into a vehicle has long been recognized, as illustrated by the running board typically found on older pickup trucks and by accordion-type steps which collapse inside a motor home or trailer. It has further been recognized that oftentimes, pets need assistance to get into or out of vehicles such as SUVs or pickup trucks and yet such apparatus needs to be out of the way when not in use.
Prior art which recognized the above needs is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,647 granted to Knodle et al on Aug. 30, 2005, which discloses a stowable step formed of a unitary element pivotably but removably secured to the receiver of a trailer hitch. The step is locked in its selected position.
Another stowable platform is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,365 granted to Bang et al on Apr. 11, 2006. This disclosure illustrates a platform that is removably secured to a trailer hitch secured in the stowed position beneath the vehicle or in the extended position, but further is capable of further extension or elevation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,204,501 discloses a universal stowable step which can be adjusted upon installation to accommodate a large variety of vehicles, adaptable to fit different trailer hitch sizes and vehicles of differing heights. Stability and security are enhanced.